Charity's Perks
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: ONE SHOT! Several of the anime bishounen are auctioned to crazed women at a charity auction. This fic was a gift to one of my friends for Christmas 2003. Also features Aragorn of LoTR.


Charity's Perks

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

This is dedicated to my wonderful friend, soul named Alex.

She is a truly beautiful person and I thank

her for her friendship.

Alyssa: I don't own any of the anime or Lord of the Rings featured in this fanfic. Not making any money from it, so no need to sue.

Alex paced behind stage as the visitors took their seats. It was going to be one hectic night but she knew that she would be able to raise a lot of money to help those poor children, the children who had no presents for Christmas. She ticked off the names of the men who would be sold tonight and hoped that they fetched high prices. Many women were gathering so it was bound to be a fun night. She was itching to start so when the stage call came she checked her make up in the mirror, reapplied her lip-gloss and walked out on to the stage.

She was uplifted when she received applause and several wolf whistles. She was stunning in a tight black strapless dress with frills at the bottom.

She smiled at the women in front of her and began her welcoming address.

"Welcome all you beautiful ladies, it is my pleasure to announce the beginning of the man sale. Tonight we have some prized stock, which will be sold to you for a night out on the town. I thank you in advance for the contributions to the Christmas appeal so that we may bring smiles to the faces of children who are desperately in need of happiness. Now tonight our first man to be sold is none other than Vash. A wild individual who loves to stir up trouble but always is the knight in shining armor for the ladies."

Vash walked out on stage and stood next to Alex. He had medium length blonde hair that stood up on his head. He had blue eyes and was wearing a red suit.

Sporting a cheeky grin he said, "So who wants me for the evening. I guarantee the night of your life."

He then whispered to Alex, "Perhaps her last considering how much trouble I get in to."

Alex giggled and then said to the audience, "So who will start the bidding?"

A lady in the audience shouted, "two hundred dollars!"

Alex nodded thanks and was about to ask for more bids when she heard, "Three hundred."

"Four fifty!"

"Six hundred."

"Six fifty!"

"One thousand dollars."

Applause was sounded for that lady at the fantastic bid, but dead silence followed.

Alex spoke in to the mike, "One thousand dollars is the last bid, going once, going twice, sold to the lovely lady in red!"

Vash grinned as he saw the hot babe that had bought him for the night. Alex grabbed Vash before he left her side and whispered, "Do not be a pervert."

He left the stage at the front via the stairs and walked over to the lady. She was wearing a short dress and though he wanted to lift it up to see what color her knickers were he refrained himself, less feel the wrath of Alex.

Alex spoke up to the audience, "Our second man for sale is Shigorai, and he's a hot babe from a very rich family. But don't get too close, for if you embrace him he turns in a cute little puppy dog."

Shigorai walked out and immediately a woman who had her pet chiwowa in her handbag yelled, "two thousand dollars."

Alex nearly fell over, "Wow what a fantastic bid form the dog lover."

She waited for any other bids but when none came, "I think you have been bought Shigorai."

Shigorai smiled as he walked over to the women. She was pretty attractive but when he got closer to her, he realized that she was his agent. He was about to run a million miles, but unfortunately for him, she hugged him.

POOF

She held the dog in her arms so that he couldn't run away. "I might finally get some work out of you."

The chiwowa started barking friendlily at him and she said, "Oh look, Fife likes you."

Alex giggled and said, "Okay our next sale is Duo Maxwell. Now he may be young, but he is very accomplished. Saved the world a few times, killed a few people and has faced death. He is one hot boy."

Duo walked out, his long plait blowing in the wind. "Hiya girls, cant wait to take one of you out. Thought I might take you for a trip to the moon in my Deathscythe, it'll be sweet."

The girls practically fell over from his smile and Alex starting fanning her face and said, "Oh, he's almost too hot to handle. Now lets start the bidding."

"One Thousand dollars."

"Fifteen hundred."

"Two grand!"

"Three!"

"Three and a half!"

"Seven thousand!"

Alex smiled and said, "Going once, going twice, three times and you are sold Duo-poo."

Duo blushed and Alex said, "Look he's so cute!"

Duo ran down the stage to the hot girl who had bought him. It just so happened to be a seven-year-old girl. He sweat-dropped.

She said, "I always wanted to go to the moon, and my daddy buys me anything I want. So I wanted you."

Duo smiled at the girl and then laughed at Hildy who had said, "No, I wanted my Duo."

Alex commentated, "Our next guy is Joey Wheeler, now his hair style may look like roof thatching, but don't be fooled he is one sensitive guy who has helped save the world. Actually that seems to be the theme here. Except for Shigorai there. Instead he helps save peoples lives."

Joey walked out and blushed as the lights hit his face and he saw the gathering of women.

"Now who will start the bidding?"

"Five hundred!"

"Seven fifty!"

"One thousand!"

"Fifteen hundred."

"One million dollars."

Alex fell over, but Joey helped her stand up. She then called out, "I must meet that woman!"

Slowly a person in a trench coat made their way up to the stage.

Alex jumped up and down to see who had bidded and when she saw who it was she fell over laughing.

Joey fainted.

Slowly she composed herself and welcomed the gentleman on stage.

"Seto Kaiba, so nice to see you here."

"I couldn't resist having Joey as my slave for the night."

Joey came round and reluctantly stood up, "I have to?"

Alex nodded and Seto placed a dog collar with lead around Joey's neck and led the boy off the stage.

Alex refrained her giggles and orated, "Next up is Kurt, he is apart of a secret organization, so expect him to be mysterious and secretive. But don't worry this guy knows how to have a fun time."

Kurt walked out waving to the girls and shouted, "What a beautiful crowd, love you all. And I really can't wait to take one of you out on the town. Though I wish I could take you all."

Alex said, "Time to bid girls. Who will be this lucky mans date?"

"I will, ten thousand dollars."

Kurt grinned as another yelled out, "Eleven!"

"Twelve!"

"Fifteen!"

"Twenty!"

"Thirty thousand!"

All was then quiet.

"Going once, going twice…"

"Thirty five!"

"Going once, going twice, three times and you are…"

"Forty!"

Alex continued, "Not sold, going once, going twice and again three times and sold to the woman in black."

"Come to me cutie," yelled the cute seventeen year old.

Kurt ran down the stairs to kiss her hand, "It is going to be my honor to take you out."

Alex continued, "Our next man is Sanosuke Sagara. He is one strong man and helped Kenshin Himura to save the world. You are guaranteed a very risky and dangerous night. But it will all be worth it, just don't expect him to pay."

Sanosuke walked out very slowly, his bare chest causing all the innocent girls to blush.

He remained silent until Yahiko yelled out from the audience, "Sanosuke's gonna be sold off like an animal."

"YAHIKO! I'm gonna ki…ick your puny…"

Sano got a kick in his shin from Alex and he said, "Sorry all, he's just a little brat."

"At least I'm not gonna be sold to an ugly girl!"

That was the last mistake he made, every woman in the room turned to glare at him. Fire burned in their eyes and they were gonna get him.

Suddenly a woman yelled out, "Fifty thousand and he can come and help me get this little shit!"

"Sold, off you go Sanosuke."

Sanosuke ran down the stairs and him and the woman chased Yahiko out of the building.

Alex cleared her throat causing all the women to go to their happy places and get ready for the last man to be sold.

Alex announced, "Our last man to go to one of you lucky ladies is a mysterious man named Aragorn. I haven't even met him so lets see what he is made of. Come on out Aragorn."

Aragorn walked out on to the stage and love hearts formed in Alex's eyes. She was too far-gone, "I bet two hundred thousand and you are sold to me."

Though some of the women were annoyed they let her have him, for they could see that she was taken with him.

He walked over to her and said, "Suilad bain." (Greetings beautiful)

Alex fainted into his arms and he carried her over to the back stage curtains but he turned to the audience, "Namarie pan." (Farewell all)

He then carried the host away.

All the women left were wondering what was going to happen now that the host was gone, but their questions were answered when a topless man came to each of the tables to take everyone's orders for dinner. They were eye-candy to please the crowd.

What happened the rest of the evening is up to the imagination. It is not for sensitive eyes. But I will say that it was well worth the two hundred thousand dollars.

THE END


End file.
